The Believers
by awkwardprincess211
Summary: A little one shot about something I really think should've happened during the Frozen arc. I saw a lot of parallels between Anna and Henry being true believers and I love them both so much. I feel like they would've really helped each other so I wrote this short story.


Emma, Elsa, and Anna hugged as snow fell in Storybrooke. They had done it- thanks to their bravery and Anna's finding of their mother's letter they had broken the spell of Shattered Sight. The whole town seemed overjoyed to reunite, when Anna remembered "KRISTOFF!" she shouted. Emma looked perplexed. "My fiancé, Kristoff, I sort of knocked him out on the beach. I didn't mean to, really, but the spell of Shattered Sight, and I had to find you and Elsa, and if I hadn't, we wouldn't have found the letter in the bottle, but I really should go now and find him…" She ran off towards the beach, when she heard a voice. "Can I go with you?" She turned around. Henry had broken off from his hug from Regina and was trailing her. "Well, sure", said Anna, thrilled to have company. "So the scroll was a letter from your mother all along?" asked Henry. "Yeah," replied Anna. "It must have come with the wishing star in my necklace." She showed Henry the necklace, and he eyed it with eager interest. "The letter will change a lot for us. Elsa is finally believing in herself again. I'm relieved we can finally be a family, once we oust Hans from the throne." She told Henry the story of how her memory had been erased of Elsa's ice powers, and she had grown up believing herself unloved by Elsa, until Elsa's ice powers had caused a catastrophe at her coronation, nearly causing both sisters deaths at the hands Anna's ex-fiance until Anna's sacrifice of her life was an act of true love that saved them both. "You nearly had your heart frozen to save her? "asked Henry, impressed by her bravery. "Well, I knew it was up to me to save her to save the kingdom. Once I saw she had ice powers, I realized it wasn't my fault she had to be alone. I always thought it was me. But then I knew I could save her and I knew she could unfreeze Arendelle. I just…" "You knew she could do it", added Henry. "Yeah. Love was the answer all along. How'd you know?" "I once ate a poison turnover to break a 28 year curse. Emma saved me. I just knew she'd realize she could do it. She was the savior". "Wow, I am really glad she found Elsa. They're a lot alike, scared of how beautiful their gifts were." "I think they found a lifelong bond. A real-life third sister," said Henry. Anna beamed. "Promise me you'll look after Emma, Henry?" she asked. "Never stop believing in how Good she is. She needs it." "Every savior needs a believer," he smirked. After awakening Kristoff, who laughed off his fiancee's knocking him out, Henry showed Anna his storybook. It wasn't long before she had poured over all the magical stories. "These beat half the stories in the Arendelle library!" she exclaimed excitedly, before immediately telling Elsa and Kristoff all the best ones. She told Henry the story of the troll king and the mirror, and how she knew how to stop the spell of shattered sight from a storybook. He was amazed. They watched Emma and Elsa bonding, and had very seldomly been happier, as Henry introduced Anna to hot chocolate with cinnamon. There was a real feeling of family, finally, for everyone. Elsa had finally been convinced her parents died not ashamed of her, Anna finally realized she wasn't "just" anything, and Emma had realized her own power. After more than thirty years, they finally weren't alone. After it was time to leave, everyone had to say goodbye. "Bye, Henry," said Anna. "Take care of your mom for me. And good luck finding the author." "Thanks!" said Henry. "Good luck saving Arendelle from your evil ex-fiance!" "Thanks!" She hugged him. "I 'm so glad Elsa and Emma found each other, and I'm glad I found another believer." "To believing." Henry said, feeling a little less alone himself. He was glad to have a friend and mentor, and they had both realized their own magic in believing. Henry went off on his search for the author, and Anna to finally get married, feeling a little more secure in their own value.


End file.
